


Death of an Operative (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of an Operative (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death of an Operative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706366) by [Ozymanreis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis). 




End file.
